My love tis of thee
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: The guys encounter a very powerful youkai. Of course she just happens to be one foxxy lady! With her they all battle personal problems till they delve deeper into hers. Read and review.


Chapter 1: An unexpected helper  
  
Excel: Hiya! Yeah, this is a new story. This one's for Saiyuki. I thought it would have been funny to do a comedy/ Adventure with just a hint of romance.  
  
Amiri: Yeah. I get to help in this one because the girls would have added to much romance and not enough action.  
  
La-la: Excuse me? No I don't. I'm probably the biggest tomboy in the world! I don't do this mushy stuff! It's not even necessary half the time.  
  
Excel: That's why you're also helping me with this one. The others get full reign on everything else though.  
  
Amiri: Enough talk! Start the fic!  
  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!"  
  
"Why don't you try and make me a damned kappa!"  
  
"Why don't you both shut the hell up!"  
  
"You guys argue so much it's amazing you haven't killed each other yet." Finished Hakkai looking in the rearview mirror of Jeep. Goyjo and Goku were at it again pulling at each other faces and bashing each other on the head.  
"I don't know how I deal with you." Said Sanzo sitting down crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What do you mean by that you fag!" exclaimed Goyjo pushing Sanzo's head into the dashboard.  
Sanzo eye twitched and he reached down till Hakkai hand grasped his arm.  
"We have a visitor." He said with a grin. Sanzo looked up and saw at the corner of the road a girl... no a woman sitting on a rock reading a book.  
"She is a youkai." Said Sanzo as Hakkai pulled up to her. Her hair was like a black flame staring from jet black at her roots to the tips, which were a blood red. Shades covered her eyes only to show off her sculpted eyebrows. Her pants were baggy and her shrug shirt was tight, her legs were crossed one over the other showing off her hourglass shape. Though at first look no one saw past her until it twitched. A thick foxy tail, which twitched rhythmically in time with her ears that sat atop her head.  
"Excuse me miss!" called Hakkai. Not saying a word she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. She cocked her head to the side and put her book down.  
"Yes?" she said her voice sultry and sounding almost sinful.  
"Do you know where the next town is?" asked Sanzo. She hopped off her perch and walked over to them looking over the rim of her shades.  
"Well its not to far considering your Jeep. Should be no more then 15 minutes if the two in the back can behave themselves." She said leaning over a bit, revealing her ample chest.  
"I'll behave if you come along." Said Goyjo leaning over. She stood up straight and put a hand on her hip.  
"I hardly think its... appropriate to jump into a Jeep with 4 men I don't know. "she said tucking a lock behind her ear.  
"Oh don't worry sweet heart I won't bite... hard." He replied winking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Goku and Sanzo.  
"I'd love to say yes but it seems you have a bit of company." She said stepping back as a red portal appeared in front of them.  
"I told you." Said Hakkai as Sanzo glared at him.  
"You knew?" he said shaking him by the collar as Hakkai grinned.  
"You looked a bit busy staring at this young woman's chest." He laughed. "Why don't we take care of this assassin and you can strangle me later." He said. Sanzo glared at him and got out of Jeep. Goku hopped out and looked up at the woman and she smiled at him.  
"Can you fight?" asked Goku.  
"Yes I can. You don't believe a woman would have lasted this long by herself without being able to protect herself?" she said. He looked her up and down.  
"Well then just in case, can you just stay hidden?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
"If you want me to." She said as she slowly started to disappear. Goku reached out to touch were she was and felt her hair. Then he heard her chuckle. "Its an illusion. Keep up with that fight now." She said and he turned around.  
  
"What the fuck!" he yelled staring at the snake-like creature. (Think of the basilisk from Harry Potter x's 2 then you got my creature k)  
"Goku it would be great if you would start fighting." Said Sanzo.  
"Comin!" called Goku and ran for the creature his staff coming into his hand. He jumped into the air and whacked the pole into the beast's head and it hissed at him seemingly not taking any type of harm from the heavy blow. However it did seem annoyed.  
"What the hell?" asked Goku.  
"Seems we have a snake/dragon crossbreed. This is going to be a bit tougher than the rest of our fights." Said Hakkai as he hopped on to snakes back and ran up its spine to its head and aimed a chi blast right at its head. The great snake reared its head in agony and spit came out of its mouth, which burned holes into the ground.  
"Well a poisonous snake/dragon. This just keeps getting better!" said Goyjo striking the underside of the beast belly. It writhed in pain as he twisted it and yanked it out.  
"That was smart now it won't keep still!" said Sanzo. The snake rolled over to reveal its belly while smacking Sanzo into a tree with its tail. No one heard the "oof" for there was none. He looked behind him and saw nothing there. "What the hell?" he said. A deep female chuckle filled his ears.  
"I think it would be best if you got up Mr. Sanzo." Said the woman as her body reappeared and his eyebrow rose. She gave him a hand up and she stared at him.  
"How did do you..." he started.  
"Ask me that question later. Go." She said as he started to turn around. She gave him a little push to keep him from talking and he ran back. With another chuckle she disappeared again.  
Back at the war zone the snake was still thrashing wildly as Goku held onto it's head. "Wooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!" he laughed. Finally the snake managed to throw him off and he went flying till he too hit something soft.  
"Hurry back." Was what a voice said and he ran back as well.  
Hakkai smiled as he leveled a chi blast into its stomach where it was hit by Goyjo before. It howled and shrieked in pain even as Sanzo's bullets entered its body. Before it died it tried to bite Goku and he put his staff up to defend himself but the pressure never came. The woman was standing before him holding the snake jaw open with two of her hand and not even struggling.  
"Going after him shouldn't have been on your to do list." She said simply before she jumped up and slammed it into the ground. She landed by Hakkai who stared at her. She glanced at him and smirk.  
"You may want to stand back." She warned before she started to spin rapidly. Till she was nothing but a black blur. Soon something on her now outstretched hamd started to glow till she was holding a flame in her palm it created a ring off fire around her body. Moving her hand in different direction the black blur was now a tornado of fire and it only increased in size. Then she stopped suddenly and the tornado unfolded till it was a giant wall of fire.  
"You're lucky I felt like being nice today so I'll kill you quickly." She said and the wall rushed forward killing the snake upon impact then stopped right before it hit Goyjo and Sanzo. Her finger was smoking still so she blew at it and it stopped. (Like how you blow on a gun) The 4 men stared at her and she shrugged and went over to Jeep.  
"You okay? It didn't hurt you did it?" She asked stroking the grill. Jeep made a happy little bonking noise to show it was all right. "That's good, I didn't think my barrier would have failed me." she said planting a kiss on its hood. Hakkai walked up to her only to hit something along the way. It felt as if a wall were there.  
"Hey! What is this?" asked Goku banging on it. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand to stop him.  
"Don't do that! It might electrocute you." She said in a parental tone. "Now led me remove it... there." She said. Then she walked back towards Jeep as Goku and Hakkai followed her. Goyjo and Sanzo tried to follow suit before they both hit an invisible force, which knocked them both back. (Just think people Goyjo and Sanzo both starts walking then BOOM they get knocked back!)  
Hakkai chuckled as Goku bust out laughing. The woman's eyes widened a bit both she walked forward to help them up. "I am so sorry! Let me remove the rest of it." She said and the two were able to walk all the way to Jeep without any 'inconvenience'.  
"Well continue from our past conversation. I doubt you be too rough with me Goyjo but a girl has to watch out for her own well being." She said sliding her shade back to cover her eyes.  
"Well you just killed..." started Hakkai  
"One of Kougaugi's henchmen. Yes I know. Don't worry I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She said sitting.  
"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Hakkai. She chuckled.  
"Oh no. It's probably too much to ask for you to take in a complete stranger. " She said arching her back to stretch.  
"Not at all. I'm sure Jeep would mind would you Jeep?" asked Hakkai. Jeep honked happily. She smiled.  
"Well if the little fellow insists..." she said. Then she stepped back.  
"Where are you going?" asked Goku.  
"One second please." She said and a circle of flames surrounded her body once more then it disappeared and in her place was a black fox. Small enough to sit on anyone's lap or shoulder. A bit bigger than a full-grown cat. It sat on the road and stared at them its green eyes twinkling.  
"That you?" asked Goku. The fox nodded and jumped into Goku's lap.  
"Told you, you wouldn't take up too much room." Said Hakkai. The fox chuckled which sounded just like her.  
"So you did Hakkai. So you did." She said. Goku stared at her.  
"You can talk in this form?" he exclaimed.  
"Yup." She said.  
"Well after all this what's your name?" asked Goyjo.  
"Yuriko." She said curling up into a ball on Goku's lap falling asleep.  
"Ms. Yuriko huh?" said Hakkai.  
"So she really is a fox." Said Goyjo. Goku picked her up and let her lay on his chest her paws on his chest.  
"She's warm." He said.  
"Well I can only hope so. If she were cold with fur then it wouldn't have been good." Said Hakkai.  
  
15 min later  
  
"Hakkai why did we take her in? We know nothing about her." said Sanzo.  
"She is another demon who was unaffected by the minus wave. Plus she doesn't seem like an assassin. I don't detect any type of negative feelings coming from her." Hakkai replied watching his friend pace back and forth.  
"But how can we trust her? She helped us out with one fight and all of a sudden she joins us?' asked Sanzo. Hakkai chuckled.  
"Sanzo you worry too much. Though it is not ill placed. Who helps out a bunch of strangers then goes with them when they have nothing to gain? Though it does seem irrational she was particularly protective of Goku. Fiercely so. So drawing from that, whether she can be trusted or not only time will tell. In the mean time lets sleep." He finished. Sanzo glared at him and walked out the room.  
Going into Goyjo and Goku's room he went inside and looked for her female form. He saw her curled up in Goku's bed in her fox form. He took one more step and her eyes snapped open. She stared dead at him before uncurling herself and sitting up her tail resting on her at her side.  
"Yes Sanzo?" she asked. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her throat and she didn't even flinch.  
"You do understand that it is only Hakkai's kind heart and Goyjo's horniness that you are with us correct?" He asked. Her gaze never moved from his.  
"Yes I do. I'm not asking you to trust me because to be honest I don't trust you very much either. It was only because I was bored and that I thought Goku was cute that I came along. Do not get my motives twisted." Se said.  
Suddenly she was gone and on his shoulder before he saw what happened. "If I wanted to Genzo Sanzo I would have killed you and all your friends, but I don't and I will not, so stop wasting both of our time and go to sleep. I was having a nice nap before you woke me up."she said going back to where the gun was. Sanzo lowered it and stared at her green eyes. It showed no malice. Just a hint of irritation.  
"Whatever." Said Sanzo as he walked out. He watched as she curled back into her ball with Goku and fell back to sleep.  
When he got back to his and Hakkai's room he laid down.  
"I told ya so." Said Hakkai in a singsong voice.  
"Oh Shut up." Said Sanzo.  
  
Excel: There! Done with chapter one! Hope you liked it. R&R  
  
Amiri: Do I getr a character in this story.  
  
Excel: Yeah. Later on. Way later. See you in chappie 2! 


End file.
